Same Kind of Different (Dean Ambrose)
by Ne0Seoul
Summary: Adrienne Davenport a new diva under the name Sabrina, has been brought up to the WWE main roster from the WWE developmental territory NXT after Summer Slam. However Adrienne isn't your typical WWE Diva, in fact she's the first one in the wrestling world with her special "ability". Follow Adrienne's journey as Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) takes an interest in her.
1. First Encounter

(Tag Team Match with AJ Lee [taking Layla's place] against Paige and Alicia Fox RAW 10/06/14)

I looked out to the crowd who a majority of them were cheering, calling me by my wrestling nickname "The Silent Diva", which has been stuck with me since I was in NXT. I was waiting to be tagged by April (AJ Lee) so I could have my chance to be in the ring, if I get that chance. April isn't really a team player so I almost expected to not even participate in the match. We're in a tag team match against Saraya (Paige) and Victoria (Alicia Fox). It was part of their storyline as Paige found Alicia Fox as her new best friend and AJ is sort of looking for a new best friend, so she's looking for a new friend throughout the Divas Division. So today's match, she chosen me because she "disliked me the least" out of all of the other divas.

Right now April was in the ring with Victoria as she was just tagged in by Saraya as I was still outside of the ring, waiting to be tagged in. April was doing fine until she received a nasty back breaker from Victoria. I stuck my arm out so she could tag as she was crawling in pain. Soon she reluctantly tapped my hand and the referee gave me the cue to join the match. I jumped inside the ring from the top ropes and wasted no time attacking Victoria. I backed away when the referee counted to four when I had held her against the steel post. I smiled as I could feel the crazy positive energy from the fans. I started pacing around a bit waiting for Victoria to get up as April was trying to get me to tag her back in, but I wasn't going to let her have this win. I wanted to show April and to the fans that I can wrestle just as good as her or even better.

Once Victoria regained her composure, she charged after me and I did the same, but I caught her my finisher called "Silent Killer", which was a wheelbarrow bulldog, putting her to sleep. I went for the pin and the referee counted to three before signaling for the bell to be rung as the match was over. I stood up and the ref grabbed my hand and raised my arm in victory. April came inside and rolled her eyes at me, but grabbed her title and skipped around like normally, as I smiled to the crowd before I left the ring to head backstage.

I headed straight to my locker room to take a shower so I could freshen myself up. I smiled as I felt the hot water touch my skin, getting rid of the sticky sweat off my body. Soon I lathered my body with my favorite body wash, before rinsing myself off. I did it one more time before I stepped out of the shower to dry myself off and changed into something comfortable but casual. I put on a little makeup and headed out to the catering area.

After I had fixed my plate, I scoped around the room and saw that Melina (Rosa Mendes) and Nattie (Natalya) were sitting together at a table. I walked over towards them to sit down, since I knew the two ladies as we were traveling and rooming together due to Mark Carrano's orders. I sat my plate down on the table and the girls smiled at me as they waved to me as to say hello. I waved back in return with a small smile of my own.

"_You did great in your match out there, Adrienne. The fans has really taken a liking to you._" Nattie said, using her hands to translate in American Sign Language for me to understand.

"_Yeah girl you looked HOT out in that ring tonight. I'm glad you didn't let April take all the spot light._" Rosa (as she preferred to be called) spoke since she didn't know ASL but knew I could read lips pretty well.

I thanked them both using sign language, which they both knew fortunately, before I began to eat my food.

I guess I should briefly introduce myself. My name is Adrienne Davenport, I am twenty-three years old and as you already know, I am a professional wrestler for the World Wrestling Entertainment, under the name Sabrina. I have a hearing impairment, meaning I am deaf, which is the reason I use sign language to communicate. However, I wasn't born completely deaf, but my hearing wasn't perfect either. I really started to lose my hearing when I was young at the age of four years old. As for my wrestling career, I have been wrestling professionally since I was nineteen as I started in Ring of Honor before I signed a contract with WWE to start out in their developmental program NXT. Two years later, I have proven myself and to Vince McMahon and Paul and Stephanie Levesque that I was good enough to be a part of the main roster. Now here I am, a member of the main roster for over a month now.

"_So Adrienne, have you found a wrestler that you fancy?_" Rosa asked and Nattie gave her a stern look, as I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down shyly.

I shook my head no to answer her question. I haven't really met or talk to any other wrestlers besides Nattie, Rosa, and Trinity (Naomi) since I've been a part of the main roster. I'm sure that everyone works for WWE knew about my hearing impairment due to Paul and Stephanie when they introduced me to the whole roster as they announced to everyone about me joining them. However, I haven't really met anyone and due to the fact I kept to myself a lot as it came natural for me to do so.

"_Oh come on. There's got to be at least one male wrestler that you find attractive._" Rosa urged on as Nattie was still giving her that stern look, telling her to drop it.

"_It's okay Nattie. Rosa is just curious._" I said. Yes I can talk, but only if I am wearing my hearing aid. It helps me speak more clearly, but I never really use my voice unless I had to or if I'm talking to Rosa and Nattie since they are the only one I talk to besides the bosses Stephanie, Vince, and Paul.

I shrugged, because I really didn't have eyes on anyone. I haven't met anyone else and most of my 'friends' were down in NXT still. However, Rosa was still expecting an answer from me.

"_I haven't really looked at anyone that kind of way._" I answered with a shrug from my shoulders and took sip of my drink, instantly going back to being silent.

Rosa just shrugged, but smiled. "_I know you're lying, but I'm not going to pressure you. You tell us when you're ready._" She said with a wink. I blushed and looked away so she wouldn't see my face.

Soon one of the tech producers walked up to our table and told Nattie and Rosa that they had to go cut a promo with some of the other Total Divas and guest star Nene Leakes and get everything ready for their match later on tonight. The two of them nodded at the man and they faced me, telling me that they had to get ready for their match soon. I nodded and told them that I would meet them at their locker room when they were done.

After Nattie and Rosa left, I got up from the table when I had finished eating and walked around the arena. I didn't really have anywhere particular to go, I just didn't really want to sit in the catering. I thought about going to the Divas locker to watch the current match that was going on. However, the chance being there alone was very unlikely, so I just kept looking around until I found an empty room to watch the match.

I ended up finding a room shortly after, smiling as I saw that the TV had the subtitles on. I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs that was in the room and put my focus on the current match on the TV which was Rusev verses The Big Show. Although I was pretty focused on what was going on the television screen, I could feel a presence right beside me. I didn't get a bad vibe from this presence, but I didn't get a good one either, more like awkward I guess. I looked to my right and I saw a male figure sitting in the chair next to me with his hands folded behind his head and his right leg folded and laying on top of his left knee.

This guy had short dirty blonde hair that was pretty frizzy after having a match earlier, partially covering the front of his blue eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with white bold letters that says "Unstable", blue jeans, black wrestling boots, and tape wrapped around his hands and wrists. I instantly recognized him as the "Lunatic Fringe" Dean Ambrose, well that's his ring name, but I didn't know his real name. This was the first time I was sort of face to face with him since I have been a part of the main roster.

Dean turned his head and caught me looking at him, because he smiled at me…or was it a smirk? I don't know, maybe it was a mixture of both. I gave him a small smile but quickly looked away and focused back to the match that's on the screen. However, I could feel that he was still looking at me. I tried to ignore his gaze, but eventually I faced him again and he was eyeing me up and down.

"_So you're the Silent Diva that everyone is talking about. Didn't think we would ever cross each other's path_." Dean said, with that smirk still playing against his lips.

I nodded and gave a little shrug, because I didn't know what to say since I don't know what our colleagues actually say. about me. I wasn't sure how to take his last statement though, but he chuckled at my silent response.

Dean got up from his seat as he was getting ready for his match that was coming up. "_Well it was nice to meet you, Sabrina. Hopefully next time we meet, you won't be so silent and we can have a normal conversation…well depends what you define 'normal' since I tend to do things differently_." He smirked and walked out, leaving me to myself in the room again.

Once he left, I was just confused about what happened. Did I just have a 'conversation' with the "Lunatic Fringe" Dean Ambrose? Well he did all the talking, but it's just weird to me. I have been here for almost two months and this was my first encounter with the man that some warn me about. Sure our encounter was kind of awkward, but I didn't feel uncomfortable with him around. I don't know, I just felt different is how I could only describe it. However I wonder if we would meet up again…


	2. Hell in a Cell

Tonight is the Hell in a Cell Pay Per View event that has everyone going crazy about for the past two weeks, especially for the two Hell in a Cell main event matches. Even I was pretty excited for tonight although I wasn't scheduled to have a match. I wish I could have a match even if it was a kick start match, but the Creative team, Paul, and Stephanie want to wait until they come up with a solid storyline for me before putting me into major diva matches. So for the time being I have been put in petty divas matches, but my wrestling moves have not been tainted so I'm glad for that.

Anyway, I was sitting in one of the seats that's for the audience, watching the stage crew getting everything ready for the night. I do this for every event that I'm a part of, even the house shows. It's just something I had started even back in my indies day, but it was really an excuse for myself to not really come into contact with anyone and just be alone for a bit.

The crew were setting up the Hell in a Cell steel cage, making sure it's hooked up properly. It looked pretty scary from where I'm sitting, but imagine being inside of it? I think it would be cool if I could have a match inside the cell with another diva, or even a male wrestler. It's one of the things I've dreamed about doing in my wrestling career, but I doubt that WWE would allow such a thing.

Soon I was joined by company sitting beside me. I looked over to see that it was the person that I encountered two weeks ago, Dean Ambrose, but I still didn't know his real name. Normally I would feel uncomfortable being in someone's presence, because again I like to keep to myself. However, it's different when it came to this man for some odd reason.

"_So we meet again Silent one._" Dean said with a smirk, the same one he gave me when we had our first encounter.

I nodded and gave him a small smile with a small shrug.

"_So what brings you out here, Sabrina?_" He asked curiously as he folded his hands behind his head and folded his leg on top of his knee.

"_Adrienne…my real name is Adrienne._" I told him using my voice, which surprised him because he sat back up straight.

"_So you do talk, Adrienne…I was beginning to think you were mute. I mean I know you're deaf, well that's what everyone in the back has told me._" He said sitting back like he did before.

"_I'm not mute…I just prefer not to use my voice unless I have too. But yes, I am deaf. And to probably answer the next question you might ask…I can read lips pretty well, so that's how I know what you are saying to me._" I said and moved some of my hair.

Jon nodded, noticing my hearing aid and my stretched ear. "_So what brings you out here? I thought you would be at your house or with the girls you travel with._"

I shrugged my shoulders. "_Hell in a Cell is my favorite event and I rather watch the action in person than at home on my TV screen._" I said and then began playing with the ends of my hair, looking down. "_And I like being on the road more so than going home. I try to go home as little as possible._" I admitted.

"_Understandable. I personally don't like going home either, but sometimes I need a break from traveling on the road."_ He said and then it fell quiet between us.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, well at least to me it didn't feel that way, but I had the urge to still talk to him, but I didn't say anything. Besides, he looked like he was in deep thought…maybe thinking about his main event Hell in a Cell match with Seth Rollins. I was really looking forward to this match, because everyone knew that they were going to bring the house down. A few more minutes of silence, I stood up getting ready to leave since the doors to the arena were going to open for the fans waiting outside and because Trinity was texting me, probably wondering where I am. I was about to walk off without saying anything, but I caught Dean looking at me.

"_I have to go…Trinity is looking for me." _I said softly and bit my bottom lip nervously but then smiled softly_. "Good luck on your match tonight with Seth Rollins, Dean. I know you will kill it out there._" I told him and started walking back to the locker room.

The Hell in a Cell match between Seth Rollins and Dean was going great. The two of them are definitely bringing the house down and I everyone was going insane about the match. I was in the back watching it on one of the TV screens with Trinity and Jonathan and Joshua Fatu (Jimmy and Jey Uso) as they were my rides to the hotel. If you could see me right now, you would know that my knees are bouncing up and down in anticipation, hoping that Dean would win. So far he had the upper hand and had just Seth's head between two cinderblocks. He was going to crush Seth's head in like Seth did to him the day after SummerSlam.

However, a blackout occurred and I was trying to figure out what was going on. It was times like this I wish I could hear, so I could know what the hell is going on. Soon the blackout was over and all of a sudden Dean was in one corner and Seth was in the other, but there was a new figure standing in the middle, which then revealed Windham Rotunda, better known as Bray Wyatt. This was his surprise comeback, which is great…but I had a bad feeling about this.

Unfortunately, my gut feeling was right as Windham attacked Dean. I frowned slightly, because I thought that Paul and Stephanie would have Dean win the match. Soon Windham knocked Dean down with a DDT and then left, having Seth Rollins crawl over to Dean, pinning him for the win. Although Dean lost, the match itself was great and I'm sure that this match will go down in history.

Now that Hell in a Cell was over and the audience were leaving and so were some of us wrestlers, I was waiting for Trinity and the Fatu twins to finish getting their stuff packed up so we could go back to the hotel we were all staying in. I watched as my other wrestling colleagues were going back and forth, trying to leave the venue so they could get some rest before we have to travel to San Antonio tomorrow. I was hoping to see Dean before I left, so I could congratulate him. Although he didn't win tonight, he still put out one hell of a performance. However, I hadn't seen him walking by, so I'm guessing that he's still in his locker room if he hadn't left already.

Deciding to check for Dean in his locker room, I stood up and began trekking my way over there, but Trinity stopped me as I saw her and the Fatu's with their gym bags.

"_Where are you going? We're ready to head out to the car._" She said.

"_I just need to ask Paul and Stephanie a quick question. I'll meet you three in the car, I remembered where you parked._" I told her, although it was a lie…well the first part. I didn't want to tell her that I was looking for Dean, because I was afraid that she would ask me questions or that she would tell Nattie and Rosa and then have all three of them questioning me why I'm looking for him.

"_Okay, we'll wait for you in the car. Text me if anything changes or happens._" Trinity said and then she, Jonathan, and Josh headed out of the venue.

Once the three of them left, I went to find Dean's locker room. It didn't take me long to find it, because I saw him go in and out of it throughout the night. I hoped no one else, besides Dean was inside the locker room as I had reached the door. I knocked on the door that had his name on it and waited a minute or two, but nothing. I didn't know if he wasn't in there or if he is and said something, which I wouldn't have been able to hear, so I knocked again. The door was yanked open roughly and then an annoyed and tired looking Dean revealed himself.

"_WHAT?!_" Dean shouted, but then his softened when he realized that it was just me.

"_Sorry Dean, did I catch you at a bad time?_" I asked him, feeling bad if I had irritated him more.

"_Oh hey Adrienne. Sorry about that, I thought it was one of the stage crew coming back to remind me to leave soon. But you're okay…Uh come in._" He said and I followed him into his locker room. I sat down on one of the benches and saw that Dean was still packing his duffel bag, because he had some of his stuff nearby that was about to go in it.

"_So what's up?_" Dean asked but soon Seth came out from nowhere, wearing sweatpants, a hoodie, and his hair brushed back into a messy, low bun.

"_Who was at the door Jon?_" He chuckled as he knew that Jon was getting annoyed with the stage crew keep knocking at the door, but then saw me sitting on the bench. He stopped walking and smiled softly. Seth knew I was the newest Diva added to the roster and knew the fact that I was deaf. He heard that I can read lip movement, but wasn't sure how good, so he stretched his arm out and introduced himself.

"_Hey, I'm Colby Lopez. Or you can call me Seth Rollins if you want, it doesn't matter._" Colby said, telling me his real name.

I shook his hand and gave him a soft smile, "_Adrienne._"

Colby nodded, still smiling before looking at Dean. "_I'll catch you later man._" He said and waved at me before he left the locker room.

By then Dean had finish packing his bag and slung it over his shoulder, before grabbing his keys.

"_So what's up Adrienne? What do I owe for your visit?_" He asked, finally speaking to me, since I've been in the room.

"_Just wanted to congratulate you on your match from tonight. I know you didn't win, but you still were great out there._" I told him, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"_Oh um, thanks. Yeah you know how I do._" He said and then chuckled a bit.

I smiled softly,"_You're welcome. I just thought I would come by to tell you that before you left._" I said and then noticed that I should leave so I wouldn't keep Trinity and the guys waiting much longer."_I have to go meet up with Trinity since we're riding together…So I guess I'll see you either Tomorrow or Tuesday maybe._"

"_Wait! Let me uh…walk you to your car or something. I think we parked on the same level anyway." _Jon said as he gently grabbed my wrist to stop me from walking. I nodded and agreed to let him walk me to the car. Of course it didn't take us long to find the car I had arrived in, since the parking garage was basically empty, now that a majority of the people had left the arena a while ago. We stopped at least two cars away and looked at each other.

_"Thanks for walking with me to the car, Dean. It was nice of you to do so._" I thanked him with true sincerity.

"_It's no big deal, I figured I would walk with you since we…uh parked in the same level._" Dean said with a light shoulder shrug as his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. "_I guess I'll see you later then…_"

I nodded, tucked some strands of my hair behind my ear. "_Bye, Dean_." I said then started to walk to the car, but then he grabbed my wrist gently once again making me look at him.

"Jonathan Good...call me Jonathan or Jon." He said and then let go of my wrist before walking away to find his car.

"_Jonathan Good…_" I whispered his name to myself quietly.

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 2 is out. What do you think so far? I definitely would love some feed back for you lovely readers. I plan to update more after the TLC PPV tonight. I'm routing for Dean Ambrose when he goes against Bray Wyatt tonight.**


	3. New Number One Contender

**Thank you Zanderlover for being the first person to give my story a review. Now here's chapter 3 for you all to enjoy.**

Two days later and we were in Houston, Texas at the Toyota Center, and I was getting ready for the taping of the Halloween Special Edition of SmackDown. Right now Main Event was going on and I was currently in the dressing room with Nattie, Rosa, and Naomi as we were getting dressed for the Divas Halloween Costume Battle Royal that was scheduled for tonight. Mark Carrano had gathered all of us Divas last night at Raw to tell us about this match, but the good news about it was that the winner of the Battle Royal would be the number one contender to go against April for the Divas title. Also there's no set Diva to win, meaning that anyone of us has the chance to win.

Anyways I had just finished getting dressed into my costume that Nattie and Rosa helped me pick out, and fixed my makeup. I was dressed up as a Native American Indian. I glanced myself in the mirror and was pleased with how I looked. My costume wasn't revealing, but it hugged my body comfortably, unlike the other Indian costume that Rosa had picked out for me before this one. It was too revealing for my taste and I didn't want to be a WWE Diva known only for her looks…Not saying that's what Rosa is doing. I know she was trying to help and be the good friend I need, and I was grateful for that, even if I had a hard time grasping the concept of friendship.

I walked out from the private section of the locker room I shared with Nattie and Rosa, hoping that the girls were still here so I could show them how the costume looks on me and so that I didn't have to go out looking for them and having the male wrestlers stare at me. Thankfully Nattie, Rosa, and Trinity were still here, getting their makeup done.

Nattie looked at the mirror and saw my reflection and instantly smiled. "_You look really cute in that costume, Adrienne_." She said in sign language.

I smiled softly and thanked her. I always appreciate it when Nattie talks to me using sign language and I think she knew that too. I don't like using my voice to communicate only because I don't know what my voice sounds like. The girls would always tell me that I have a pretty voice and sometimes I would believe them.

Soon Rosa and Trinity looked up at me after the makeup artists had finished making them look beautiful as always, and squealed when they saw how I looked in my costume. Well Rosa squealed, more so than Trinity, as she got up from her seat and circled around me to get a closer look.

"_You look hot girl! You're going to have all the guys here have their eyes on you._" Rosa complimented as I blushed, but thanked her as well.

I looked at their costumes and smiled softly how great they looked. Nattie was dressed as the Queen of Hearts which is cute because she's part of the Hart family. Trinity is a Paratrooper and Rosa was a Zombie nurse. Of course they looked gorgeous in anything they wear, and sometimes I feel plain when I'm around them, but I'm okay with the way I look.

Since we were all dressed and the Divas Halloween Costume Battle Royal was the first match of the SmackDown taping, we met up with the other divas that were participating at the gorilla. I stood back and looked at the other divas' costumes. I smiled as I thought some of the costumes were silly, like Saraya (Paige) who was a parody version of Danielle, well her character, Summer Rae, and Layla as a clown. Others were pretty much sexy versions of different characters, which I didn't have a problem with at all. The only diva that didn't dress up tonight was April, but then again she was only doing commentary tonight.

A stage producer was signaling us divas to go out to the ring as our music played. I was going to be second to last of the divas to walk out of the gorilla. It was my turn to walk out as the stage producer guided me. Although I didn't know what my song sounded like, I could hear the vibration from the bass go through the speakers so it sort of helped me come up with entrance walk to match the beat, thanks to my hearing aids. The crowd cheered as I walked out, which made me smile. I pretended to do a Native American Indian call, which the fans seemed to love, before continuing my way to the ring. Once I climbed up the apron of the wrestling ring, Nikki made her way down from the gorilla.

After Nikki was in the ring, the bell was rung and we began our battle royal. It was every woman for themselves and us girls…well the one I normally talked to, told each other that there no hard feelings if we eliminated one another out. My goal for this was to eliminate as many divas as I can. Even if I don't win, I was to prove to myself and to anyone who watches me that I am a great wrestler and that I deserve to be here despite my hearing impairment.

I started attacking anyone randomly just to get them down. I smiled as I had eliminated my first diva, which was Danielle. I had noticed that Rosa was the first diva to be eliminated which sucks, but I shook my head and went to my next opponent that was nearby, which was Victoria (Alicia Fox), and tried throwing her out, but she was being stubborn. I soon gave up with her for a moment as she kept scratching my face, which I didn't like at all, so I went after Arianne (Cameron) and Tenille (Emma), knocking them both out of the ring with a drop kick.

One by one, I was eliminating Divas left and right and now it's at the point where it's just four Divas which includes Nikki, Saraya, Victoria, and myself. Nikki was attacking Saraya, having them both outside of the ring, but still on the apron, but Nikki is hanging onto the ropes. Victoria was charging towards Saraya as she was hanging between the ropes. I was about to charge after her, but then stopped at myself as I saw that Victoria had knocked herself and Saraya out of the ring. Now that those two were out, it was just Nikki and I. But the thing was, Nikki thought she won because she started celebrating early. That was until I caught her in my finisher, Silent Killer, knocking her out cold. I smiled and picked her up to put her over my shoulders, before looking at April, who was watching me intently. I smirked and threw Nikki over the ropes, having her land on the ground. The bell rang signaling that I had won the Divas Halloween Costume Battle Royal and I was now the number one contender for the Divas Championship title. April left the commentary table and climbed into the ring, before giving me a stare down. I stared right back at her for a minute or two and then gave her nod before exiting the ring to head towards the back as my theme song was playing in the background.

Raw had ended a few hours ago and everybody had already arrived to the hotel in the next city. Nattie and Rosa were asleep in the hotel room that we were sharing, but I couldn't sleep. In fact, I haven't been able to sleep well for the past two weeks. I would have these insomniac nights quite often, but I didn't let anyone know about it because I didn't want anyone to be concerned or try to make me take a few days off to go home.

I was in the lobby area of the hotel, sitting down at a table that was meant to sit two people, with a small cup of hot cocoa that I had just made. I had been here in the lobby for an hour, just thinking about a lot of things from my match earlier and how I am getting my push. In all honesty, I'm excited about getting this chance to possibly winning the Divas championship, but I'm also a bit nervous. I was surprised that a few people besides the girls, congratulated me on my win. Even April, of all people, congratulated me and told me that she was looking forward to our match at Survivor Series for the Divas Championship. Of course she didn't leave without kissing the Divas belt right in front of me as to say that I'm not going to win it. However, it didn't bother me since I'm always up for a challenge and she is one of my biggest competition.

Anyway, my attention to my cup of hot cocoa had ended when I saw a hand waved back and forth in front of my face. I looked up and saw that Jon had taken the empty seat in front of me. He looked like he either just got out of the shower, or just finished a serious workout, but his usual smirk was plastered on his lips.

"_Seems like our encounters are becoming more frequent now. But I'm not complaining_." Jon immediately said as he gained my attention.

"_I guess so. But to me it seems like you're the one to find me first._" I told him in a playful sassy tone of voice, but he still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"_Damn you caught me. Guilty as charged._" He said as he raised his hands in the air in surrender.

I laughed softly and rolled my eyes. "_Cute._" I mumbled and it was his turn to roll his eyes at me.

"_I'm not cute. How dare you say I'm cute?"_ He said as if he was offended.

I snorted lightly and nodded. "_Yeah cute doesn't fit you. Adorable is more like it._" I teased him once more and he groaned again making me laugh.

"_There's nothing cute or adorable about me. I'm the dirtiest, the nastiest, and the meanest man you'll ever meet._" He said trying to intimidate me as he leaned close to me.

I leaned forward as well, making our eyes level with each other. "_You don't scare me, Jonathan Good. I can be just as dirty and nasty._" I smirked, but gave him a look that said I wasn't fucking around.

Jon stared at me for a little longer, before leaning back in his chair with a smug looking smile. I did the same and took a sip of my hot chocolate, as I could tell that I got him.

"_You're different from the other girls I've met. None of them are as sassy like you are. I don't make friends, especially with females…I usually fuck them. But with you, I see something good coming out of this._" He said and k

I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes once again. "_So are you saying that we are friends now?_"

"_More or less. As you can tell, I'm pretty rough around the edges. I ain't some prince charming. I'm an asshole as everyone knows, and I always have been with my rough upbringing._" He said with a shrug.

"_Well I'm not some princess either. Like you, I didn't come from a glamorous life either. Being deaf wasn't my only problem._" I countered with my arms still folded over across my chest.

"_Such a sass, but I like it. I think you and I are going to get along pretty well._" Jon smirked once again.

"_I thought we already were getting along._" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled and a genuine smile formed on his lips, as one also formed on mine. "_Touché, touché._"


	4. Hometown RAW

**Thanks to XoxoShon12 for the review! I greatly appreciate it the feedback so far. And now here is Chapter 4. **

Tonight's Raw was at the First Niagara Falls Center in Buffalo, New York which is also my hometown. Surprisingly, I was actually happy to be back in the area that I was born and raised. I always dread coming home or being in Buffalo in general just because I just hated being reminded of my life before my wrestling career. However since I'm in a cheerful mood, I decided that I'm going to stay the night at my house.

Anyway, I just finished my match against Nikki, which I won after using my finisher Silent Killer. However after the match, Nikki told Brie to slap me and April, which was part of the script but to be honest I hated being slapped only because I thought it was annoying. What made matters worse was the fact that Nikki announced that she's also going to participate in the match with April and I for the Divas Championship title, making it now a triple-threat match. I was pretty bummed about it because I earned the title shot fair and square. It's not that I dislike Nikki, I just wanted this match for the title just between April and I so I could prove to her, the WWE universe, former WWE Divas, The McMahons-Levesque family, and myself that I can be the next big thing that happened to the Divas division.

I sighed and walked out of my shared locker room so I could walk around. Although I was a little bummed about my match, I was still excited to go home and lay down in my bed. I stopped in mid step and took my phone out of my pocket as I felt my phone vibrate after receiving a text from Jon. Yeah we started texting each other recently when we swapped phone numbers about a week ago.

'**Hey did you leave already?**'

I quickly wrote a reply saying that I was still in the arena. I mean I could leave now, but I usually like to stay for the whole event unless Rosa and Nattie want to leave early.

'**Come hang with me in the locker room.**'

'**Okay. Be there in a few.**' I texted back before heading over to Jon's locker room. I would be walking around with Nattie and Rosa or Trinity, but Trinity is with her husband Jonathan and his brother Joshua. Nattie and Rosa left to go back to the hotel. I told them that I would get there later, but they had no clue that I was planning to go back to my house.

I arrived to Jon's locker room door and knocked on it. Jon opened the door shortly after and stood there with his arms crossed and his usual smirk casting upon his lips. I rolled my eyes and playfully patted his cheek before gently pushing my way past him, making my way inside the room. Jon chuckled and closed the door before sitting down on the bench with me.

"_So what's up?_" He signed before draped his arm across my shoulders. Yeah I found out he knows American Sign Language and now we communicate that way when we are hanging out. So when people say that Jon is full of surprises, it's true.

"_I don't know, the sky?_" I signed but had a sly smirk upon my lips, making it his turn to roll his eyes.

Jon pushed my shoulder lightly making me laugh. "_You're supposed to be nice to me._" He said and made a pouty fac

I burst out laughing at his failed attempt of a pout. I don't think Jon is able to pull off cute faces successfully. "_Nice attempt on trying to be cute._" I joked.

"_I'm not cute, nor will I ever be. I'm not supposed to be cute. I'm too dirty and nasty to be 'cute'_." He signed and then stroked his chin.

"_You look cute when you do your dance moves during matches._" I teased which resulted a mean mugging look from him.

"_I don't know what you are talking about. I don't dance._" He said and folded his arms across his chest.

"_Oh yeah? Then what is this?_" I said and did one of his dance moves with my arm.

Jon shrugged his shoulders as if he was clueless. "_I don't know, but it's not dancing._"

I made a 'pfft' sound and rolled my eyes. "_Yeah okay._" I replied in a sarcastic manner, but then cracked a small smile.

The TV screen was now showing the match between Stephen (Sheamus) and Miroslav (Rusev) for the United States Championship title, which was airing on the WWE network. I already knew that my NXT friend, Miroslav was going to win, so I didn't really pay attention to the match. Jon was finished packing his bags since the show will be over soon.

"_What are your plans after this?_" Jon asked as he zipped up his gym bag.

"_I'm going to call a cab to give me a ride to the hotel so I can get my stuff and then have the cab driver take me to my house. It's about time I go home, since I don't know when I'll have another chance to come back to Buffalo._" I said with a smile as I was still excited to go home even if it was just for a night.

He nodded "_You're not riding with your lady friends?"_ He asked as he sat back down next to me.

I shook my head. "_No. I told them that they could go back to the hotel with me and that I'll call a cab to take me there later on."_

"_Well in that case, I can drive you to the hotel and to your house._" Jon offered with a shrug of his left shoulder.

"_Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll be okay, I know this area like the back of my hand. I've grew up here._" I said not wanting him to do all that driving since he had drove a lot this morning just to get here.

"_It's fine. I rather that I drive you to your destinations. We can go right now if you're ready. Please let me do this._" Jon pleaded, which is odd for him because normally he wouldn't care if any other girl wants to take a cab. But for some reason, it was different when it came to me.

I just nodded, not wanting to argue with him. "_Okay, I just need to get my bag from my locker room._" I said and then headed out to get it.

Jon and I had made it to the hotel that all of WWE main roster wrestlers were staying tonight. He pulled up to the front doors of the hotel and I quickly got out of the car.

"_I won't be long. I'm just going to get my bags and come straight down._" I told him and quickly went inside.

I arrived to my shared hotel room and was able to get by Nattie and Rosa with just a simple wave. I found my bags and packed my stuff that I left out from this morning, such as my laptop, toothbrush, toothpaste, and so on. Once I finished packing my bags, I began to head out of the room, but I was soon stopped by Nattie as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"_Where are you going?_" She asked after I turned to face her.

I bit my bottom lip slightly and sighed. "_I'm going to my house for the night._" I said nervously.

"_Wait, you're going to your house? Can we come see your home? We've been dying to see it._" Said Rosa as she was getting excited to the fact that I'm going back to my house.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed once again. "_I was hoping to be by myself tonight._" I said and instantly their smiles fell and turned into a sad look, making me feel a little bad. I bit my bottom lip and came up with a solution. "_But you two can come over in the morning and I'll give you a tour of my home._" I promised them, causing their smiles to come back.

Rosa smiled and nodded. "_Sounds good to me._" She said and went back to her seat to continue watching TV.

Nattie also nodded, happy that I invited them over tomorrow, "_You have a ride to get to your place safely._" She asked and I nodded, telling her that I'm taking a cab and that I'm fine getting my way around. "_Okay. Well let me know when you get home. Stay safe._" Nattie said and hugged me.

After our embrace, I hurried out the hotel room to get to Jon. I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer. I arrived to his car shortly after and put my bags in the seat behind mine before getting in the car.

"_Sorry for making you wait. I had to explain to the girls._" I apologized as soon as I got inside the car.

"_It's fine._" Jon smiled and turned the car on. "_Would you mind guiding me to your abode?_" He asked and I nodded and began giving him directions to get to my house as he started pulling out of the Hotel lot.

Twenty minutes later, Jon pulled up his car to my driveway of my little humble townhouse. He parked the car, but left it running. I smiled seeing the view of my house, which was a first because I always tried my hardest to never come back. I looked at Jon who was just taking in the appearance of what's in front of him. I tapped his shoulder that was closest to me, making him now look at me.

"_Thank you for driving me home, Jon. I really appreciate it._" I said with pure gratitude.

"_It's no problem at all Dollface. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely._" He said with a light shrug of his shoulders.

I smiled before leaning over to him and pressed my lips on his cheek as a gratitude kiss. I pulled away and got out of the car to get my bags from the back, leaving him slightly dumbfounded. I grabbed my bags from the back and started to head towards my door, but then I stopped in mid step. I couldn't let Jon drive me to the hotel and here, just for him to go back to the hotel. Not only that, he had I dropped my bags down and headed towards the driver's side of his rental care and knocked on the window since he wasn't paying any attention. He looked over to me and rolled down his window.

"_Why don't you stay the night here? I know you are exhausted and I would feel bad to make you drive back to the hotel when I have an extra bedroom that you crash._" I offered.

Jon sat there for a moment, contemplating on my offer. He was still dazed from the kiss on the cheek I gave him a few minutes ago. Soon Jon smiled softly and turned the car off and got out. I smiled knowing that he was going to stay. Jon quickly grabbed his bags from the trunk of the rental and then followed me to go inside the house.


	5. Life Stories

After Jon and I were inside my humble abode, I had given him a little tour of house. I had just shown him the garage where I had my green, 2012 Jeep Wrangler parked inside, which concluded the tour. Now I was in the kitchen, brewing some coffee for Jon and I, while he was in the guest room changing into his sleepwear. The coffee maker started to beep, letting me know that it was done brewing the coffee. I grabbed two mugs and my dish that contained sugar in it from the cabinet and set the items down on the table. I also grabbed coffee creamer from the refrigeration just in case Jon would like some in his coffee. Soon Jon walked down to the kitchen, wearing sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, and sat down at the table.

I took the coffee pot from the brewer and poured some of the hot, dark liquid into his mug before mine.

"_Thank you_." Jon signed and then began to fix his coffee to his liking.

I nodded as to say you're welcome and went to fill my mug with the hot coffee before sitting down next to him. I added sugar and creamer to my coffee and then looked up to see Jon looking at me.

"_Thanks again for letting me crash here tonight._" He said and then took another sip of his coffee.

I smiled and nodded. "_It's no problem at all. I just couldn't let you drive another mile after all that driving you did just to get here._" I signed.

"_You have a nice home. It reminds me of my house in Vegas. Simple, quiet, and not bombarded with a bunch of decorations or other nonsense._" He said, having me laugh, agreeing with him.

"_Wanna know a secret?_" I asked and he nodded with a small smile. "_Well, you are the first person to have been inside my house, let alone seen it._" I told him.

"_Really? Not even your traveling buddies have been here?_" Jon said, shocked that he was my first house guest.

"_Nope. Nattie and Rosa haven't visited yet. I'm sure they will be jealous if they found out that you visited my house before they did._" I said halfway joking, taking another sip of my coffee.

He shrugged and smirked. "_I could live with them being jealous of me._" He said and we both laughed together.

With the caffeine now in our system from the coffee, Jon and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. The TV was on some random channel, but we weren't paying any attention to it since we have been talking to each other about anything and everything that came to mind. I have never been able to feel at ease talking to someone like I am with Jon. Although I have opened up a little with Nattie and Rosa, it did take me a bit to open up to them. When it came to Jon, it was just so easy to talk to him. We were just talking about a few our crazy wrestling stints during our training and independent wrestling days. Now Jon just finished telling me his life story starting from his childhood to his life now in WWE.

I definitely felt honored that he trusted me enough to tell me everything about him. I gave him my full attention as he told me every detail of his life from his father going in and out of jail to his mother having to sell her body for sex in order to get enough money for them to survive. Of course he told me how every week he would sit in front of the TV with a bowl of cereal and watch his favorite wrestlers fight. I thought it was cute, because that was my weekly ritual as well when I was growing up.

He soon finished telling me his story and sighed in what seem like in relief, like he had a weight being lifted from his chest. I smiled and reached over to place my hands on top of his.

"_I'm sure you've heard people say that I had a rough childhood and what not, but I wanted to clear things up and tell you myself._"

I smiled and gave his hands a light squeeze. "_I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me every detail. I know I'm probably not the first person you told life story too, but I still feel honored._" I told him and leaned in to give him a hug.

Jon's body became stiff as reaction to my embrace, but then loosen up and hugged back as best as he could. My smile grew a little more as I felt him hug me back. Once we pulled away, I got up from the couch and walked over to my bookshelf. I grabbed what I needed and sat back down next to Jon and placed the book in his lap.

Jon looked at it confused before looking back at me. "_What's this?_"

"_Open it, _silly." I giggled slightly.

He looked at the book and hesitantly opened it to the first page which had a few pictures and some writing. Jon flipped the pages and soon realized this book was more or less a scrapbook that shows my life story. He went back to the first page where it had a pictures of me as a baby and a toddler with an adult male figure in all of the photos. Jon was about to read the little notes on the page, but I decided that I would explain.

"_As you know, this book basically contains my life events from birth to now. What you see here is me and my biological father._" I paused and looked at the photos before continuing on.

"_I spent a lot of time with my father until I was four. My mother wasn't really in my life because I was considered as a mistake to her. Her and my father were never together, but hooked up a couple of times when my mother was having issues with her boyfriend. Although my father had sole custody of me, he would still take me over to see my mother so I could have a relationship with her, but even then my mother would act like I wasn't there and often left me at her house alone while she was out with her fiancé. It wasn't until she gave up her full parental rights when I stopped visiting her. It didn't bother me that I didn't see my mother anymore, because just being with my dad was the best thing ever. I did everything with him, in fact he was the one that got me into wrestling because he was training at one of the wrestling schools that they offer here in Buffalo. He would take me to all of his training practices and wrestling matches._" I said and pointed out different photos of me with my father at the wrestling school he trained in. I then landed on the photo when my father won his first World Heavyweight championship match. He was holding me with one arm kissing my cheek as he was holding the title in his free hand.

"_This was the best night of my life. My father won his first World Heavyweight Championship title match. He worked so hard for it. I remember how he would spend hours at the gym everyday getting pumped for the match. But the best part was that I was able to watch the whole match from the front row seats. Usually my father would have me watch the match backstage with one of his friends watching me, but this match was different._ _ I was so proud of him that night._" I said, but stopped as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping that Jon didn't noticed.

Jon looked at me with a small smile and then turned to the next page which shown a lot of pictures that didn't have my father in them. "_You said that you spent a lot of time with your father until you were four…what happened after that?_"

"_Well a few weeks after my father's big match, I had become completely deaf. But not only that, my father was killed in a car accident when a drunk driver hit us. He made sure that I came out the accident without a scratch, but he died on the way to the hospital due to the impact of the wreck, which left me being an orphan._" I explained as the reason why all of my photos after the one winning his championship title were just of me.

"_I spent the rest of my childhood until I was 18 in an orphanage. Not once was I adopted or even went through foster care. No one was interested in caring for me once they found out I was deaf, thinking it would be too much for them to handle. However I wasn't a difficult child. I was always good. I went to school on time, making straight A's and when I got back to the orphanage, I would do my daily chores with no fuss and got my homework done...However when I was a teenager, things became more difficult for me. I had become an easy target to start getting bullied not just by classmates, but also by people outside of school. It was extremely frustrating because I couldn't defend myself at the time. The only thing that helped me through it was wrestling._"

Jon nodded taking in every detail I spilled about my life as he still looked through my scrapbook. He realizes that our lives were pretty similar to one another. He turned to the next page of the scrapbook, this time showing pictures of what looked like me training. He smiled and then pointed to a photo of me wrestling my trainer.

"_Is this you training?_" Jon asked as he focused more on the photo.

"_Yes. That was taken at my graduation match at the wrestling school I attended to. I began my training when I was fifteen after I went to my first WWE live event. It was then that maybe if I learned to wrestle, I would stop getting bullied and be able to defend myself and it did. In fact, after my first year of training no one bothered me anymore. Not only that, I realized that I was really good at it which I can thank my father for that. I knew that wrestling was my future calling and with that I dropped out of high school to continue my training to become the best wrestler that I can be. I have been happy ever since I made that choice because look at me now, I am doing something that I'm great at, but I'm doing something that I love more than anything._" I said which a smile formed upon my face. Even with my rough childhood, I'm still happy with how my life is going.

"_That's how I feel about wrestling. It's kind of funny how we both dropped out of high school at the same age to start our wrestling journey._" Jon stated and I nodded with my smile still on my face.

I turned to the next page of my scrapbook which had many photos of me wrestling for Empire State Wrestling. "_These were from when I wrestled for my first indie pro wrestling company, Empire State Wrestling. I had a lot of fun being with them. Everyone was so nice and I had worked so hard in the company that I even made a name for myself. I had won the women's title three times._" I smiled as I was proud of my accomplishment. "_After my contract ended with ESW, I signed a contract with Ring of Honor, but my time was short with them since they didn't have many female wrestlers on the roster. I was going to sign a contract with Combat Zone Wrestling._"

I paused and saw Jon smirked at hearing his old wrestling company name. "_But Afa Anoa'i discovered me in one of the Ring of Honor shows in his area, and told me that he could help me get far in the wrestling world and get me signed by WWE if I started training at his wrestling school. The only thing I had to sacrifice was to not wrestle for any company for a whole year and that I would stay in Florida during my training. I thought it was a great opportunity for me, especially since I would be training with one of my favorite wrestlers of all time, so I applied and did everything I could to get in. Hell, I even won the Usos Foundation Lia Maivia Scholarship. After everything was settled, I began my training for a year and a half._"

"_That's pretty cool. The Anoa'i family are a bunch of great wrestler and are willing to help anyone who wants it. They even gave me some pointer when I see them. I'm guessing that you know Joe?_" He asked about my relation with his wrestling best friend.

"_I wouldn't say I know him, but I had met him a couple of times during my training and other events that Afa invited me to. You guys were already were signed to WWE developmental territory program by the time I was training at the school."_ I explained and then pointed to the photo of me, Afa, Paul (Triple H), and Vince McMahon. "_This was when I graduated from training and when Mr. McMahon and Paul offered me a contract to wrestle for NXT, which I signed that day. When Afa first introduced me to them, they were hesitant at first about signing me because of me being deaf, but I had proved to them that my hearing impairment didn't affect my wrestling. After that day I started my two year journey in NXT and now here I am, hoping to accomplish more._" I said as we stopped at the last photo in the book, which was my debut as a WWE Diva, which ended my life story for now.

Jon stared at the last photo for a bit longer before closing my scrapbook, handing it back to me. "_It's funny and strange how similar we are to one another. I mean I can go as far as saying that we pretty much lived the same lives, just with some minor differences. It's actually nice to know that someone else knows the hardship that I went through to get to where I am because you went through them too. For once, I feel like I've been understood for the first time. I mean yeah I told Colby and Joe my life story and I'm sure they got bits and pieces of it, but you, you get the whole picture."_ Jon admitted, which he almost seemed relieved and I was happy for that.

"_I agree with you, although you are the first person to have ever seen that book or to even know my story. Not even Nattie nor Rosa know all this about me, just bits and pieces. I mean Nattie comes from a prestigious wrestling family and although Rosa isn't, she still had a pretty good life regardless, but I just feel like they wouldn't get it. It sucks for me to say that about my first two real friends, but it's true._" I admitted once I had put the book away along with turning the TV off. I yawned as I began to feel restless, but checked my phone to see the time and realized that it was super late. Jon chuckled as he heard me yawn a bit ago.

"_We should probably get some sleep, we have to make a drive to Albany tomorrow for SmackDown._" Jon announced as he got up from the couch, heading towards the guest room.

I nodded as he was right and I started to head towards to my room, "_I have towels and other stuff set out for you in the guest bathroom just in case you need it. Also I have a screened deck in the back and some ash trays if you need to go out for a smoke. Other than that, you can help yourself to anything in the house if you need anything else._" I said and then stopped to face him. I gave him another small hug, which this time he didn't tense up like last time.

"_Thanks for listening to me, letting me spill everything about me. It's nice to have someone finally hear me out._" I said and pulled away, heading to my room. "_Goodnight._"

Jon nodded and whispered Goodnight back, watching me walk to my room. Jon headed to the guest room and laid on top of what seem to be the most comfortable bed in the world to him, laying on his back as he looked up to the ceiling. He was just thinking about the whole two hour conversation that he shared with me and how easy it was to open up to one another after knowing each other for only what? A couple of weeks? But he didn't regret it at all, he was happy that he could trust someone else other than Joe and Colby, although they were his best friends. Actually, he was feeling happy in general but a different kind of happy, a happiness that he has never felt before and he didn't know what it meant. Jon sighed and read the time on his phone which stated it was past three-thirty in the morning. He figured he would get some sleep now especially since it will be a long time before he gets to sleep in another comfortable bed. Jon got under the covers and rolled onto his left side to get comfortable, before closing his eyes and falling into a well needed sleep with one person in his mind.


	6. New Traveling Partner

(Jon's POV)

It's been almost a week since I had spent the night at Adrienne's house, and ever since then I have been in a pretty good mood. Right now WWE was doing their November UK Tour, so I am currently driving to the next destination with Adrienne as my riding buddy. We have been riding together the day after the SmackDown tapings in Albany. Apparently Natalya and Rosa were mad at her because she let me see her house before they could. Girls are weird, but those two definitely have it all wrong and should actually give Adrienne time to explain what really happened. I know I told Adrienne that I could live with Natalya and Rosa being jealous of me seeing her house first, but I was only joking around.

I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the current song that was playing through the car speakers. I don't listen to the radio, so the car stereo was playing one the CDs I brought with me. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was digging my After the Burial CD because Adrienne was patting to what seems to be the drum beat. She told me that she could listen to music to a degree, with the help of her hearing aids. It's still a mystery to me on how powerful those things are in her ears because she can talk so well and can hear certain things to a point. I smiled and turned the car stereo volume down just a smidge when the song was over and tapped her and with mine, making her look at me.

"_I take it that you like metal music?_" I asked and she nodded, that charming smile of hers never going away.

"_I do. When I was younger and could hear, my Dad would play metal all the time. So it was something I grew up listening to. I would love to go to a metal show again, but then dangerous things tends and it makes it ten times worse for me since I'm deaf._" She said and shrugged her shoulders at the end, but smiled.

"_Dangerous? How? What did you do?_" I asked. I mean going to a rock or metal concert doesn't usually get dangerous.

"_Well you know, I get thrown up into the air to crowd surf sometimes, or I'll get into a mosh pit and end up getting punched by some big dude. I always end up coming back to the orphanage with a busted lip and a black eye, but some major injuries such as a broken arm, nose, or leg has happened to me a couple times. But I would get some respect for being able to hold my own._" She smiled a deviously looking smile causing me to laugh.

"_Such a badass._" I said.

She nodded and fold her arms across her chest. "_Damn right._" She said and smiled once again and I laughed once more.

Soon we made it to the venue for tonight's RAW event in Liverpool. I wasn't scheduled to have a match tonight, but I came because I had nothing better to do and because Adrienne had a match. Once we were inside, Adrienne and I went our separate ways as she went to the locker room to change. I walked around with my hand shoved into my pockets for a while until I heard Colby calling my name. I stopped walking and waited until he caught up with me.

"_What's up Power Ranger?_" I teased, making fun of his wrestling attire that made him look like a wannabe power ranger.

"_Fucker._" He muttered and I laughed. "_Anyways…I saw you arrived here with Adrienne…that's her name right?_"

I nodded, but shrugged my shoulders. "_Yeah, what about her?_

"_Well it looks like you two are close. I've noticed that you two have been arriving to the venues together for the past week. Doesn't she normally travel with Natalya and Rosa?_" He questioned me, being the nosy person he is, but he's my brother. I have to accept his nosiness.

"_Yeah she does, but the girls have been giving Adrienne the cold shoulder ever since I stayed over her house. Thinking that she invited me over to her place before they could. It's really stupid._" I shrugged once again.

"_Whoa you went to her house? Please tell me you didn't sleep with her._" Colby shrieked.

"_What, no?! I didn't fuck her._" I said as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"_Then why were you over at her house?_" He asked, confused.

"_She invited me to stay over for the night after taking driving her to the hotel and to her home. We didn't fuck at all, in fact, it didn't even cross my mind. All we did was just talk. It was actually really nice to just sit and talk for hours just about anything and everything._" I said and smiled a little as I thought about that night.

Colby smirked and patted my shoulder. "_She's good for you, just by the way you two are with each other from what I saw. Don't do anything stupid that will hurt her._" He said before walking away.

I nodded and continued to walk around until I saw Adrienne sitting at a table by herself in the catering area. She was now dressed in her ring attire and had her hair and makeup done. I smiled and sat down in front of her after I grabbed myself a bottle of water. Adrienne was occupied with her scrapbook that she showed me last week as she updating it. She had just put a picture of her and I exploring different places since the UK tour had started. We were goofing off in the photo, both of us doing my "lunatic" facial expression, but Adrienne was tugging my hair with her hand and I was using my index and middle fingers to tug the side of her lips. We looked like we were insane to people who were watching us, but to us we were having fun.

"_I like this photo. We look pretty damn cool._" I said, like it was a well-known fact.

Adrienne laughed and nodded. "_It's my one favorite photo in this book._"

"_It's definitely my favorite. I mean look how sexy I am._" I pointed out with a cocky smirk.

Adrienne rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder playfully from my joke. I laughed and in return, she smiled. I could see from the corner of my eye that our fellow superstars were most likely looking at us and whispering like a bunch of high school kids. I heard the "rumors" saying that Adrienne and I are dating or whatever, but I could careless on what anyone thought.

Soon we were joined by Trinity, Jonathan, and Josh Fatu as they sat at our table. I liked the Fatu brothers and I knew that Adrienne is friends with Trinity, so I didn't have a problem with them sitting with us. I noticed that Adrienne put her book away, still not ready to let anyone else in on her life outside of wrestling, which I don't blame her for. The ladies began talking amongst themselves while I let the twins do more of the talking and I listen.

"_What's going on Uce? I see that you and little lady have been hanging out as of late._" Joshua said as he elbowed me lightly and smirked.

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"_No worries though. We know what's going on though. Adrienne told us what happened last week back in Buffalo._" Jonathan reassured, which made me feel a little better about them believing the rumors.

"_Yeah I figured I would help her out instead of feeling awkward or start blaming herself for something she didn't do. Plus Adrienne is pretty cool, especially if you get to know her._" I said and shrugged.

"_She is a pretty cool chick._" Jonathan said and then smiled as his wife and Adrienne were having what seems to be an amusing conversation. "_Actually, Trin is trying to throw a surprise birthday dinner for Adrienne on Wednesday. We're inviting people that she's friends with…and well I know she would be more than happy if you come._"

I nodded as he was correct that Adrienne's birthday is coming up in two days. It actually has been on my mind for the past few days, but I didn't know what I should do for her since I don't really do much for my own birthday other than going to a bar and get a few drinks. I agreed to show up for the surprise party, before excusing myself from the group so I could watch Adrienne's match.

I was sitting in Colby locker room to watch Adrienne's match while Colby was doing whatever. The match had started pretty much right after Adrienne theme entrance was cut off. She was going against Brie tonight, which I think is a waste since she should be facing AJ because Adrienne is the number one contender for the Divas title. AJ was doing commentary and Nikki was at ringside as she was 'accompanying' Brie.

Anyway, once the bell ran, the girls in the ring began to circle around before locking up. Adrienne wrapped her arms around Brie's neck to weaken her, but Brie countered and threw Adrienne down before running and bouncing off the ropes. However, Adrienne clothelined Brie, making her land on the mat pretty hard. She went for the cover, but Brie kicked out after the first count.

Nikki climbed up the apron and started saying nasty things to Adrienne, which caused her stop her beating on Brie and tried to attack Nikki. Unfortunately, the referee pulled Adrienne back before she could do anything to Nikki, so she turned her attention back to Brie.

While the girls were fighting, I listened to what the commentators were saying.

"_AJ we know what you're thoughts are on Nikki, but what do you think about the 'Silent Diva', Sabrina_?" Michael Cole asked.

"_Well obviously she's a new competitor since I haven't actually fought her yet, but I can tell you that I she has my respect. I mean she's not anything like the other Divas, and she actually earned the number one contender spot, unlike Nikki. I think Sabrina is good, but she's not the best like me. She's not going to take my baby away from me when Survivor Series come._" AJ responded as she lightly tapped her fingers on top of the Divas title.

"_I don't know AJ, I think Sabrina has a really good chance in winning the title at Survival Series. I mean look at her? Did you see that drop kick she just gave to Brie? You can't possibly tell me that you're not worried._" Jerry 'King' Lawler said as he continued to notice the good fight that Adrienne was putting out in the match.

"_I'm not worried about her, I can take of her. Sure it will be a workout, but my baby isn't leaving my waist no time soon._" AJ just shrugged and continued to watch the match.

"_I have to agree with AJ, King. I believe that she will come out on top still. I mean do you guys really believe that Sabrina can actually win this? Can you two imagine having a Diva's champion that can't hear and doesn't talk?_" JBL said, being his normal asshole-ish self. Both Michael and King rolled their eyes at their fellow commentator.

"_Oh give me a break, John. Since when does wrestling has to do with being deaf and just not wanting to talk? It's about fighting until you get the top prize and earn respect._" King corrected JBL, but then Michael interrupted their bickering.

"_And here we go with Brie Mode."_ Michael said bringing back their attention back to the match.

Adrienne was dropped kicked by Brie, making her roll to the steel post across from where Brie was. Brie started charging towards her, but she wasn't quick enough because Adrienne got up and super kicked Brie in the face. Brie stumbled back and this gave Adrienne the chance to use her finisher "Deadly Silence" on Brie, which she was able to pick up the win by pinning her for the three count.

"_Like I said, I think Sabrina has a chance."_ Jerry said and playfully nudge AJ as the referee raised Adrienne's hand in victory which had the crowd go wild.

"_Uh oh guys, I don't think Nikki took Sabrina's win to well." _JBL pointed as Nikki started attacking Adrienne from behind.

AJ got out from her seat by the announcement table and slid into the ring and began attacking Nikki. However Nikki pushed AJ down and began smashing her face on the mat repeatedly. Nikki took her jacket, wristbands, and her snapback off, throwing at her twin, Brie, calling her a "loser." Nikki then picked up AJ and set her up for the Rack Attack. Fortunately, Nikki wasn't able to come through because Adrienne came out of know where and super kicked her, making Nikki drop AJ back down on the mat. Adrienne smirked and used her finisher "Deadly Silence" to Nikki, like she did to Brie in the match, leaving her to be the only Diva to be standing tall.

The crowd was cheering and Jerry, Michael, and JBL discussing about what just had happened between the four Divas. Adrienne smiled and saw the Divas title laying on top of the announcement table and slid out of the ring. She grabbed the title and held it in her hands, admiring it as much as she could before she noticed AJ starting to get up. Adrienne slid back into the ring, with the Divas title still in her hands and faced AJ. They had a stared down for a few seconds before she smiled and handed AJ back her title and shook her hand, before sliding out of the ring and headed up to the gorilla as her music played.

"_I really think that Adrienne can become the Divas champ. I mean she's really good._" Colby said as the show went into a commercial break.

"_I know she can. I feel like she would shock AJ and everyone else with something new to obtain the title. It's the only way to beat her to surprise her with something new that will throw AJ off her game._" I said and shrugged as we both got up from our seats.

"_I seriously hope that Adrienne wins. It would be nice to see someone new as the Diva Champ, because let's face it, AJ has been the champion for far too long. She's good, don't get me wrong but Nikki isn't my first choice to take the title._" Colby said and I agreed. "_Well I gotta go do my promo with 'Team Authority'. I'll catch you later, Good._" Colby smirked and patted my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, but smirked in return. "_Have fun with daddy triple H._" I teased and headed out to look for Adrienne. I didn't have to look back to see Colby rolling his eyes at me, because I know him almost like a book.

Anyways I found Adrienne sitting at an empty table with a water bottle in her hands. She looked like she had taken a shower before she changed into sweatpants, t-shirt, and a zipped up hoodie. I tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. She looked up and smiled once she realized it was me.

"_Ready to head out?_" I signed and she nodded before getting up from her seat. She grabbed her gym bag and let the strap sit on her shoulder as we began to walk out.

"_You did great out there. I think you could possibly be our new Divas champ._" I signed in a nonchalant manner.

"_Why thank you. You know, I was about to pull one of your stunts take "steal" the Divas title, like you did to Colby with taking his Money In The Bank briefcase._" She joked as head arrived to our rental car.

"_Looks like I'm rubbing off on you._" I smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

Adrienne put her bag in the trunk, before closing the door. "_Maybe, or maybe I'm just already crazy enough to do such a thing._" She said and then we both got inside the car.

"_Well then I just going to have to see how crazy you really are._" I said and still smirking.

"_Then tune in to Survival Series in two weeks. I'll be there all night._" She winked and we both laughed before driving back to the hotel for the night.


	7. Birthday Surprise

**Special thanks to Magikat409 and Guest for your comments. You guys are the best. Now here is Chapter 7.**

Today was my birthday and normally I would normally treat this day like any other ordinary day, but this year was different. First I was woken up by Jon who was being like an annoying kid by poking me in the face. It was funny because I ended up waking up laughing because of it. Once we were both awake and had gotten ourselves ready for the day, we had a couple of interviews and a fan meet and greet signing that lasted for about two hours.

Now, Jon and I had arrived to a bar and grille restaurant that was also a pool hall that was nearby. Jon said he wanted to treat me to a few beers, wings, and some pool as a way to celebrate my birthday, which I was totally down for. I never turn down for wings, beer, and a game of pool. Jon ordered a big basket of wings for us to share and Budweiser, while I ordered Corona, which he made fun of me. I punched his bicep and he just laughed before grabbing his beer and headed to an empty pool table. I grabbed my bottle of Corona and followed behind him. Jon had already racked the balls up and was holding two pool sticks, smirking at me.

"_You down for a game of pool?_" Jon asked.

"_I'm always down for pool._" I said and took one of the pool sticks from him and the cue ball, placing it on the table.

Jon moved the rack from the balls as I was focusing my aim. I moved my left elbow back and pushed it forward with force so that I get the cue ball break up the rest of the balls. None of the balls went into the holes, which I was fine with because it's how I like to start the game.

"_Step aside sweetheart, and let a man show you how it's done._" Jon said and he sat on the edge of the pool table and made his shot, two balls going into the hole.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him, letting my cue stick smack his butt, making him laugh. I walked over to where the cue ball was newly placed and looked at Jon. I smirked and hit the cue ball making three of my balls go into three separate holes. Jon's jaw dropped and I laughed at his reaction as he grumbled a few choice words.

"_Let's make this interesting and make a bet, shall we_?" He suggested as he stopped himself from making his shot.

"_Okay what you got for me_?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"_If I win, you have to wear my merch to your matches until Survivor Series. Whether it's my shirt, hoodie, or even necklace. I don't care. Just wear it, and wear it proud._" Jon said, giving me his stipulation.

I nodded, "_Okay and if I win, you have to let me put makeup on you wear it all night long._"

"_Alright deal. Let's shake on it._" Jon said, sticking his hand out and I grabbed it and gave him a firm shake. "_Ready to lose and wear my awesome clothes. I mean I know you want to show the world how cool I am?_" He teased as he took his turn, having another ball go into the hole.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "_You say that now, but we both know that I'm going to win and have you beautified, by yours truly."_

We continued to play pool while teasing each other back and forth. We decided to play three rounds since I won the first game and he won the second game. Jon and I took a break after the second game and ate some hot wings, while we just talked about anything and everything just like we do on a daily basis. People who didn't know us from Adam, would believe that we were the best of friends because of how easily Jon and I could talk to and joke around each other. However it was different when it came to our fellow colleagues of WWE. They look at us like it's impossible for a hearing person to have the conversations we have with a deaf person. Of course we didn't care what others think of us since they didn't matter to us in the first place.

After we finished eating our wings, we went back to the pool table and start on game three that will break our tie. I didn't care if I win or lose, because I was having fun and that's all that mattered. However, I wouldn't mind winning just to say I did. Jon and I were definitely being competitive in this final round of pool to the point it was ridiculous, but again we were having fun.

We were getting down to the end of the game and I was trying to get the eight ball in the hole before Jon did. It was his turn to shoot and I decided to tickle him, but it had no effect since the asshole isn't ticklish. Jon laughed and went back to focusing his aim. I walked back next to him and whistled, causing Jon to roll his eyes. Right when Jon was about to shoot, I hooked my fingers on the side of his lips, stretching it like he does to fellow superstars in his crazy matches. He hit the cue ball, but misses the eight ball and that was when I pulled my fingers away and acted all innocent.

"_You cheated._" He said and I shrugged like I did no such thing.

"_I don't know what you are talking about, Good."_ I said and walked around him and got ready to take my turn.

"_I think you do know what I'm talking about._" Jon said as he turned me around to face him as he was smirking. His hands were on either side of my waist as he held his crazed look.

"_I don't think I do, but please do enlighten me._" I smiled and tapped his chest with the hand that was free of the cue stick.

"_Well you, little lady distracted me and cost me my win._" He said and moved closer to me, making my back hit the edge of the pool table, but I wasn't fazed.

"_What are you going to do about it?_" I taunted, but this made him smirk even more.

"_This._" Jon smirked before he leaned in and crashed his lips against mine for a kiss. I was shocked, because not only was this unexpected, but this was also my first kiss. I know, I'm twenty-four years old and never kissed a guy before, so lame. It's true though but Jon or anyone else don't have to know that.

I felt Jon's tongue grazed my bottom lip before his teeth gently tugged on it before pulling away. He smirked and then leaned towards my ear. "_Awe you missed. Looks like it's my turn now._" He chuckled and pulled away from me.

I touched my lips as they were tingling but then got out of my fazed, but it was too late. Jon made his shot, the cue ball hitting the eight ball into the hole, making him the winner.

"_Looks like I won. And that means you, sweetheart, will have to wear my little fashion line._" Jon teased and I flipped him off.

"_Cheater._" I simply said and he just smiled, which I returned as I didn't take any offense to this. "_But I'm not going to be a sore loser. Actually I'm excited to be sporting some Dean Ambrose fashion._" I smirked as we grabbed our jackets and Jon paid the bill.

"_What a good sport._" He said as we began to leave the restaurant.

Tonight's WWE house show had ended, nothing really spectacular happened. I just had a match against Saraya, which I won. Of course I had a confrontation with Nikki, but I punched her in the mouth and walked out. Jon had a match against Cesaro, which ended up in a disqualification due to Windham (Bray Wyatt) getting involved and attacked him. And just before anyone asks, yes I wore a "Dean Ambrose" related clothing item to my match. In fact, I had bought few items from the merch stand because why not. I did get weird looks and questioned about it, but I just shrugged and gave them a smile.

Right now, Jon and I are heading to a restaurant that Trinity and Jonathan (Jimmy Uso) had invited us to join them for dinner. It was nice of them to invite us, so we decided to go. As we made the drive, I couldn't help but think about Jon kissing me earlier at the pool hall. I never thought that my first kiss would be that great and I just wish I had participated, but maybe there will be a next time. Jon pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and shut off the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and took a last look at myself before my stomach growled. I chuckled and so did Jon since he heard it too. We got out of the car and headed inside. I began to feel like Trinity had something up her sleeves, but brushed it off.

The host greeted us and then guided us to the table that Trinity and Jonathan reserved, as we followed behind him. I saw Trinity and waved to her, but once we arrived to her table, I saw that Nattie, Rosa, Joshua, Brie, and Bryan (Daniel Bryan) were here too all smiling.

"_Happy Birthday, Adrienne_!" They all cheered and I stumbled back a little bumping into Jon from behind.

"_W-what_?" I asked in surprise, not knowing what was going on.

Everyone got up from their seats and gave me a hug, which I returned each and one of them. I looked at Jon and he just shrugged his shoulders but smiled before sitting down. Trinity came up to me to give me a hug.

"_Happy Birthday, boo!_" She said after she pulled back from the hug.

"_Thanks. Did you plan this?_" I asked and she nodded.

"_Yes, well with Jonathan's help. I just wanted you to enjoy your special day with the people who care about you. And besides, no one should ever not celebrate their birthday. Oh and Ambrose here knew about this_" She said and winked.

I faced Jon and punched his shoulder lightly before smiling and sitting down beside him. I was really happy that today has turned out pretty special. I mean with Jon and I hanging out at the pool hall to this surprise birthday dinner that Trinity and Jonathan had planned. Not only that, I was happy that I had people come out to celebrate my birthday with me for the first time ever. Even the fact that Nattie and Rosa had come although we were having a disagreement, it was nice that we could put that aside just have a nice time together.

The waiter took the menu from all of us after we had ordered our meals for the night and walked away. I smiled at the fact that everyone was enjoying themselves and I was too.

"_Thank you guys for this. It's been a very long time since I had celebrated my birthday with anyone. I really appreciate this so much. Dean took me out earlier this afternoon and we played pool and now this. I must be one lucky girl tonight._" I said and smiled, truly appreciating everything right now.

"_It's no problem Uce. It's the least we can do for you._" Jonathan smiled and Joshua nodded.

I looked over to Jon since he hasn't said much, but he would smile and squeeze my thigh to reassure me that he was fine and to tell me to enjoy myself.

"_You should open your gifts now, girly._" Nattie said as she and the other pushed their gifts in front of me.

"_Awe you guys, you didn't have to get me gifts. This dinner party is just perfect alone._" I said being completely honest.

"_Oh hush you. Let us spoil you just for the night._" Rosa teased and my cheeks began to feel hot because of me blushing.

"_All right, all right._" I smiled and began to open one gift at a time.

The first gift I opened was from Brie and Bryan. They got me some knitting needles and some fancy yarn. Knitting is one of my hobbies, so I was happy about this gift. Nattie and Rosa handed me their gifts which had lots of bath essentials since they knew I love me a nice bubble bath to relax. Trinity, Jonathan, and Joshua got me a bottle of Moscato wine and a little spa gift set. Next it was Jon who was handing me a gift bag. I was surprised only because he had already treated me earlier at the bar and grille with the pool table. I gave him a look and he nodded with a smirk, telling me to open it. I smiled and pulled out a grey slouch beanie, scarf, and some Batman comics. All of these gifts were fantastic and I immediately thank each and every one of them also giving them a hug. I also gave Jon a kiss on the cheek as my thank you, while everyone else wasn't paying attention.

Soon the waiter brought our meals out and we began to eat while chatting. Even Jon had participated a little more, which definitely made me happy. All in all this day has been one of the best days of my life in a long time. Hell, it was the best birthday I have spent in forever and I was just thankful to have friends to celebrate it with.


	8. Survival Kit

**Thanks to DeansDirtyDeeds and labinnacslove for their reviews on the last chapter. Here's Chapter 8.**

A week went by and now fellow superstars and divas, including myself, are getting ready for Survival Series this Sunday. I'm totally excited for my opportunity to get the Divas Championship in this triple threat match against Nikki and April. I still haven't fought against her yet in the ring, only have been tag team partners with her or I just go against Nikki or Brie. So when we get to Survival Series that will be when I'll fight against her. Just by knowing the match card for the pay-per view event, I just knew it was going to be a blast.

Anyway, we were in the middle of taping the last SmackDown episode before Survivors Series and right now Jon was out in the ring being Dean Ambrose, about to speak, doing his promo. I didn't have a match tonight, but I was doing guest commentary while April and Brie were facing each other. I was watching Jon's promo on one of the screens backstage and smiled.

"_I'm obviously not your average well known WWE superstar to walk down that isle. They say I have quirks and eccentricity, and they'll try tell you that I got a screws inside of the head or something. And that's fine, you can say whatever you want about me. I don't care. Because if I've proven anything, it's that I'm a survivor and I'll continue to survive and thrive in WWE, no matter WHO or What stands in my way._" Jon paused and walked around. Its times like this I wish I could hear what he is saying in the way he's saying it. I mean I can definitely see and feel the energy that he is giving off with his mic skills. Obviously, the crowd is loving it too.

"_Let me tell you a little story, a story about when I was a young boy. My mother hands me a twenty dollar bill. She says '__**Walk down the store, get me a pack of cigarettes, and some scratch off lottery tickets.**__' So I'm walking down the street, and I ran into group of older guys and they wanted to know what I got on me. They rough me up pretty good and they take my twenty dollar bill. I go home to my mom empty handed. I told her what happened. She opens up a drawer. She pulls out a pair of brass knuckles. She hands them to me and she says, '__**Well don't let it happen again. These brass knuckles are your survival kit.**__' And I carry this survival kit with me everywhere I go 'til this day my hands, my feet, my knees, my elbows, my head, my teeth. I'm a walking, talking survival kit and I will bite, scratch, claw, punch and kick, whatever it takes at Survival Series. I'm gonna break Bray Wyatt's nose and his teeth. He's never gonna want to open his mouth again. I'm gonna take this fist and bounce it off his skull, over and over and over, and I'm not going to stop until both of his eyes are swollen shut and my knuckles are bleeding. If Bray Wyatt wants to survive all he needs in his survival kit is the ability to run!_" He paused again quickly and began to lower his tone.

"_Run and hide. Hide in the shadows…Run back into the woods or whatever you say that you came from. Bray Wyatt has said a lot of things about me, about my dad, about my past and a lot of is true, so what? Yeah he got under my skin just a little bit and that's only bad for him, because Bray Wyatt you're not talking to some scared, lonely child. You're talking to a grown man._" He lowered his tone again after raising. "_And now I'm the hunter and you are the prey. At Survivor Series you will be stalked, tormented and ultimately you will be Put DOWN!_" Jon said and then all of a sudden Windham (Bray Wyatt) was now on the titration. As he ran a tin can across metal bars that resembled a jail cell.

"_Let me ask you a question Dean. Is this what it was like? Is this how you remember I am? Locked inside a cage, like an animal?_" Windham started and then chuckled.

"_When you look at me right now, are you reminded of him? Hi Dean it's Dad. Remember me? I'm the one who gave you life and then left you alone to rot in it. And I came empty today, behind these bars to remind you that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._" He said moving side to side. "_This. THIS is your future. Forever trapped inside a prison of your own desire. __**RAGING **__against these bars. __**BEGGING**__ for freedom that you're not received. Praying to a __**deity**__ that __**does not**__ exist so that you may __**SAVE**__ yourself as the walls of your subconscious close in ever...so slowly. But it didn't have to be like this, Dean. It could've been different, you and I could rule the world. But you changed all that. So instead, I'm going to leave this cell, and then I'm going to leave you drowning inside a pool of your own filth, Just Like Daddy did. And in here Dean, it can never end. It will never end in here, Dean. It never ends._" He chuckled evilly in between statements before whispering "_It never ends._" And then the promo ended. The promos that Jon and Windham did together were always so well done. I mean you can feel the craziness and sadistic energy coming from the both of them.

I headed over to the gorilla position getting ready for the divas match so I could hang out with Tom Phillips, Michael Cole, and JBL. I was wearing my ring gear except instead of my normal sleeveless crop top hoodie, I was wearing one of Jon's "Dean Ambrose Unstable" zip up hoodie on top of my black crop top. I'm not going to lie, I like this hoodie and I wish they would make one similar for me, but I don't have merchandise just yet since I'm still pretty new.

Jon arrived backstage and gave me a smile and I gave him one in return with a hug.

"_Nice promo. Both of you are crazy as fuck._" I told him and he laughed.

"_I'm crazier right?_" Jon smirked and I nodded, laughing. He looked at my outfit and winked at me. "_You look great wearing my merchandise. I think WWE should have you as my model._" He teased.

I rolled my eyes pushed his chest lightly. "_Oh hush._"

He chuckled and put his hands on my hips "_Are you doing commentary_?"

I folded my arms across my chest and nodded. "_Yep. I finally get to talk with the homies. And maybe mess with JBL a little. Hopefully I can wear his cowboy hat, while I'm there._" I shrugged with an innocent smile.

"_You are weird one._" He teased again and pinched my cheek.

I slapped his hand away playfully, "_Only because I hang out with you all the time._" I countered, making him and I laugh.

A backstage tech producer came up to me and told me that I had two minutes before I had to go down the ramp. I nodded and looked at Jon. "_Looks like that's my cue._"

Jon nodded. "_All right, make sure you give JBL a hard time out there. Come to my locker room when you're done._" He said and then looked around, before pressing his lips onto mines for a short kiss and then kissed my forehead before leaving.

I felt my cheeks get hot and I brought my fingers up to my lips where they were still tingling from the kiss. I snapped out of my daze and walked out of the gorilla position to take my place between JBL and Tom. Shortly after, Nikki and Brie walked down to the ring and then April right after them. I laughed as I saw April wearing Nikki's ring gear and coming out to her music, doing the booty shake that Nikki does.

"_Whoa, the Silent diva is laughing. This must be amusing to you, seeing AJ Lee dressed up as Nikki Bella._" Michael said and I nodded.

"_Well I don't think it's funny. I think it's wrong._" JBL said, being the asshole he is. I stuck out my tongue at him, which earned a laugh from Jerry.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, if you are just tuning to SmackDown, we have the lovely Sabrina, aka the Silent Diva with us on commentary as we watch AJ Lee and Brie Bella fight._" Tom announced and I smiled, mouthing "Thank you" to him.

"_So this Sunday, you will be challenging AJ Lee and Nikki Bella for the Divas titles in a triple threat match at Survivor Series. Tell me Sabrina, how are you feeling about this match? Are you nervous?_" Tom asked.

I shook my head no and smirked. "_Nervous? No way. I'm totally excited because it's my first shot at becoming the Divas Champion. Sure it was supposed to be only AJ and I, but now that Nikki is added to the match, it just made it more interesting._" I signed but I had a translator, that comes with me to my matches or interviews every here and there, tell them what I said. This was to keep my gimmick of being the 'Silent Diva' more realistic.

"_Interesting how?_" Michael Cole asked.

"_Well one, I don't have to pin AJ or have her submit. I could pin Nikki or make her submit and win the title without touching AJ. And the others can do the same to me, but they won't. Besides in a triple threat match, there's no disqualifications and that alone will fuel my imagination._" I smirked, again my translator telling them what I said word for word.

"_Should I be afraid of your imagination?_" Tom joked and I laughed.

"_Oh yes, be very afraid._" I winked and focused on the match right in front of me.

"_I think you're bluffing, Sabrina._" JBL said and I looked at him, tilting my head to the side.

"_You doubt me Mr. Layfield?_" I teased and took his cowboy hat, putting on my head. "_Don't worry Mr. Asshole, I take my words seriously. Anyways back to the match. Don't you think that AJ looks just like Nikki? I mean she has her butt sticking out just like her._" I joked as I watched April and Brie in the ring.

"_She does look like Nikki actually. It's pretty spot on._" Tom said and I busted out laughing and bumped fists with him.

"_I'm going to tell Nikki that, Tom._" JBL taunted

Tom shrugged. "_She's standing a few feet away from me._"

"_Yeah JBL, she can hear us so what? Let Tom and I have some fun._" I countered and JBL rolled his eyes and took his cowboy hat off of me.

The three men kept talking amongst each other during the match while I just focused on what's going on. Planning my next move. I would join in the guys here and there, including picking on JBL which Tom got a kick out of it. They were talking about how Brie had only three more days to be Nikki's slave, but then we all started laughing when April started smashing Brie's face into her boobs and then hit her with a fake boob pad. I clapped my hand and laughed while Nikki glared at me, to which I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

April and Brie went back and forth as they kept trying to pin each other down. However Nikki got up on the apron and started yelling at her sister, telling her to finish April off, but April pulled a fast one, pushing Brie into Nikki, making her fall off the apron and land on the floor. This caused Brie to lose focus and have April roll her back for the pin, which she got the win.

I clapped and looked at the three men sitting near me. "_Looks like my job is done here._" I signed and took off my headset.

April was walking up the ramp, teasing the "Bella Twins" as Nikki's song was playing. I climbed up the top rope and did a springboard dive, attacking Nikki from behind, causing April to stop walking and the music stopped playing. I was attacking Nikki and Brie screamed and tried to attack me, but I super kicked her, knocking her out. Nikki was struggling to get up and I took this as my chance performed my finisher "Deadly Silence", knocking her out cold with that maneuver. I stood up and leaned against the rope, staring at April and the title in her hands as my music started playing. I smirked and pointed to her Divas title belt and my waist, symbolizing that the Divas title will be mine on Sunday.

Now that the match was over I was officially done for the night. I had changed out of my ring attire and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I kept the Dean Ambrose 'Unstable' zip up hoodie on because it kept me warm. I was now waiting for Jon to come out of his locker room so we could head out to the hotel. I stood near the door way, pretty much people watching but not paying too much attention until I saw Colby walking towards my way without Adam Birch (Joey Mercury) and James Gibson (Jamie Noble) near him. He smiled and waved at me, to which I returned both.

"_Waiting for Jon to come out?_" He asked and I nodded. "_He takes forever doesn't he? He takes longer to get ready than I do and that's saying something._"

I laughed, which caused him to crack a genuine smile. I motioned Colby to come closer so I could whisper in his ear, like I was telling him a secret. "_I thought I take a long time to get ready since I'm a girl and all, but he definitely takes the cake on being the one to take forever. I feel less of a girl now._" I said and Colby busted out laughing.

"_You are too funny. I can definitely see why Jon hangs out with you so much. By the way, nice job out there in commentary and in the ring._" He winked. I smiled and said thank you. We chatted for a bit, until Jon finally came out of his locker room with his bags. I smiled and Colby noticed his presence.

"_Took you long enough._" He teased Jon.

Jon rolled his eyes. "_Fucker._" He said and Colby just innocently smiled.

"_Come on Good, no need to call me names. I'm just stating the truth._" Colby said with a fake innocent smile.

Jon tried to lunge at him, but Colby coward behind me. "_Don't let Jon beat me up. I have a match in a few. Tell him to be nice to Mr. Money in the Bank._" He teased.

"_Uh Adrienne is on my side you wannabe power ranger._" Jon retaliated and smacked the side of Colby's head making me laugh at their antics, causing them both to smile.

"_Yeah, yeah. I gotta go out to the ring. I'll see you two later._" Colby said as he made his way to wherever he needed to go, leaving Jon and I to ourselves.

"_Gah I love Colby and all, but he can be annoying at times._" Jon said with a smirk.

"_Oh hush! I like him he's cool._" I honestly said and he smiled.

"_Sometimes. But I think you might like Joe a bit more than him. Just wait until he comes back, I'll know you two become friends._" He said and grabbed his bag. "_You ready to go?_" I nodded and we began to head out of the arena.

Jon and I got to the car quickly, putting our bags in the trunk before getting in and driving off. We decided to get a head start and drive to the next city which would be six or seven hour trip. I offered to drive first, but Jon said that he was fine and could make the drive. I got into the passenger side as Jon got inside the driver's side, before he revved up the vehicle. I yawned a little after I put on my seat belt on causing him to look at me.

"_Go get some sleep,_ okay?_ I'll be fine as long as I have the radio playing. I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel or if I stop anywhere._" Jon said and I nodded. He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly, before pulling out of the driveway and began our drive to the next destination.

**Author's Note**

**So some of you had asked me how does Adrienne communicate with other Divas while in the ring or on commentary. Well as you now know, Adrienne has a translator that's there to help her communicate with the guys in commentary. This is to keep her gimmick of the "Silent Diva" more realistic, although she can understand and can talk to people who do not know sign language. Now how she communicates with other Divas in matches, you will find out next chapter.**

**Keep the reviews coming you guys! I love them! And any questions you have on this story, I will be gladly to answers them. So ask away!**


	9. Survivor Series

**I'm back! Special thanks to labinnacslove, Magikat409, and ghunter182003 for commenting the last chapter.**

Tonight was the night. Survivors Series had started about an hour ago and a half ago and things seems to be going great. Rosa is now Curtis (Fandango) dance partner, Nattie's team won their 4-on-4 traditional Divas Survivor Series elimination tag team match, and the Fatal 4-Way tag team match for the tag team titles went well. I was excited and nervous for my match tonight which would be second to last match of the night. Nikki, April, and I had already talked to Vince McMahon, Paul and Stephanie to find out who was going to win tonight. I wasn't going to win, which I was a little bummed about it, but they told me that had something big in store for me after tonight is over.

Right now I was in a room watching Jon's match against Windham begin. Jon's ring name came appeared on the titration and out he came all crazy and looking ready for the fight of his life. Soon Windham walked down the ramp with his lamp and of course the fans had their cell phone flashlights on. The match began and at first both men were just standing still but then Jon started attacking. Windham would turn it counter and attack Jon, but Jon was quick enough to reverse and go right back attacking with his unorthodox style. Both men are crazy as hell, which is why this storyline feud between the two of them is so interesting.

I laughed when Jon mocked Windham's contortionist backwards bend with his tongue hanging out. This match just gets crazier and crazier by the minute. I always question Jon how the hell does he have so much energy to do the crazy stuff he does, but of course he just shrugs his shoulders and smirks every time I ask.

Windham rolled out of the ring and grabbed a mic before climbing back in, tapping it against the top of his head. Yeah I still don't know who's crazier.

"_Why are you doing this man? It didn't have to be like this Dean!_" He said as he got back on his feet, pacing back and forth, yelling at Jon.

"_Me and you, we could have ruled the world together man. There's nothing anyone in the back that can touch us Dean! Me and you, we're special, Dean. Can't you see that! I'm sorry man, but you chose your path._" He said and then punched Jon in the head before getting out the ring to grab a chair.

He threw it inside the ring and climbed back in, only to see Jon holding that same chair in a threatening position. The referee was telling Jon to put the chair down, since it's considered an illegal weapon for their match. But I, as well as everyone else knew that Jon isn't going to listen to a single word that the ref says. Of course Windham was egging him on as he was on his knees with his arms spread out wide like he does when he says "Follow the Buzzards." Hell the crowd was egging him on to hit Windham with the chair. And with that Dean ignored the referee pleads and rammed the chair into Windham's midsection, having the referee to signal the bell as the match ended by disqualification. Jon planted Windham on the chair by using his signature, 'Dirty Deeds', right after and then began punishing him with tables and steel chairs. He began burying Windham with these items and then when he brought the ladder out, it finally clicked to me in what he was doing. This mess that Jon is creating is signifying that he and Windham will have a match at TLC Pay-Per View which is next month. Jon climbed out of the ring and walked towards the ramp that lead back to the gorilla position, meaning that he was done after the officials stopped him from pushing the ladder into the pile that laid on top of Windham.

I got up from my seat and decided to meet up with Jon who was now backstage, wiping his face off with a towel, sitting next to Joe Anoa'i who was here to do a small interview about his health update. I smiled as the two were catching up and laughing at Jon's jokes. It's been a while since they have seen each other due to Jon being away to shoot the movie he was in after SummerSlam and then with Joe being gone the night before Night of Champions due to an incarcerated hernia. Jon saw me leaning against the wall as I patiently watched them chat, and waved me over to sit next to him.

I smiled at Jon as he instantly draped his left arm across my shoulders and then greeted Joe. "_Hey Joe, it's nice to see you again. How's the recovery coming along?_"

"_It's nice to see you again baby girl. And it's coming along just fine. I should be making my return next month, so get ready._" He winked and I smiled softly. Jon smiled as he listened to us talk a little as he remembered that Joe and I have known each other for a while as I would see him sometimes during the time I was training with his uncle Afa before I made it to WWE.

"_Jon and I were just talking about you just a few minutes ago._" Joe smirked and nudged Jon's arm with is elbow  
>"<em>Oh yeah? Hopefully good things right?<em>" I smiled and gave them both a playful threatening look, which had them smile and nodded.

"_Of course. Jon did most of the talking though_." Joe pointed out and Jon gave him a mean mug look, which he ignored. "_But I'll let him tell you since I have to get ready for my interview._" He said and got up, winking at us as he left.

Now it was just Jon and I sitting beside each other. I grabbed his hand and faced him.

"_You did great out there tonight. I'm assuming that this rivalry will lead up to TLC?_" I asked.

"_Yup and it's going to be a tables, ladders, and chairs match so we'll be main eventing. It's pretty cool, I guess_." He said and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, causing me to roll my eye at his last comment. Of course he just smirked. "_Anyway, what about your match? You never told me if you are going to win the gold tonight._"

I shook my head, "_No, Vince decided that Nikki is going to win it tonight so that we'll have a feuding storyline that will lead up to TLC. I'm pretty bummed out about it, but they said that I'll be getting my push come next month._" I signed, now that more of our co-workers were walking around the area.

"_I think you should win tonight because you're the only other diva here that can actually put up a good fight, unfortunately Boss man says no. But there's a next time so who knows."_ He said as we were now watching Joe's interview.

Thankfully the TV screen had the subtitles on so I know what he was saying. I knew that a lot of girls probably just fainted after Joe's last statement. He seems to have that effect on the lady fans and he knew it too. I saw Jon roll his eyes at the comment and I just smiled. Soon a tech producer walked over to us to tell me to start heading towards the gorilla position since my match was next.

Now my nerves were starting to eat at me. This is my first Pay-Per View event ever in all of my wrestling career. I started to pace back and forth and rub my neck furiously. Jon looked at me with an amused look, chuckling in the process. I glared at him and continue with my pacing, until he finally stopped me by grabbing my hands and sitting me back down next to him. However, I was still bouncing my knees up and down.

"_Why are you freaking out all of a sudden? You were just calm a few minutes ago and now you look like a mad man._" Jon said as he chuckled at my flustered face.

I rolled my eyes, "_I'm just nervous. This is my very first PPV event in my career._" I said, looking down still freaking myself out.

Jon sighed as he knew that I need to get a grip, so he did something surprising. He brought his hands up to my cheeks to have me face him and crashed his lips on top of mine. My eyes went wide, but this time I didn't hesitate like I did when he kissed me on my birthday. I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his. The kiss wasn't aggressive, it was soft but had a light force that took me out of my nervousness. Soon Jon pulled back but only far enough that are lips are just barely touching.

"_Look at me, Adrienne._" Jon whispered as he still held my cheek. "_You're going to do great out there. Sure you're not going to win, but you are going to go out to kick some ass. The fans' love you as it is. So quit your worrying, woman._"

"_Wow you have a way with words, Jon._" I said with sarcasm.

"_But it worked didn't it._" He smirked and I nodded, because it did.

Soon April and Nikki arrived to the gorilla position which meant it was time for the match. Jon had let go of my face so that I could get ready to go out to the ring. April just made her way into the ring and now Nikki was signaled to go out. I did my last minute stretches, but Jon faced me and rubbed the back of his neck like he usually does.

"_I know this isn't the most perfect time to ask you this, but I wanted to ask before I forget_." He started and I nodded for him to go on. "_Well since Thanksgiving is this Thursday and we have the day off…I uh, would like to have you fly back to my place and maybe uh, spend the day with each other. Unless you have plans already._"  
>"<em>No, I don't have any plans. But I would love to come over and spend the holiday with you. It would be nice to spend Thanksgiving with a friend instead of being alone.<em>" I smiled and he seemed to relax as he was happy with my answer.

"_Good. We'll talk more about the plans, but right now you have a match to attend. I'll be right here watching. Go cause some hell._" He said and kissed my cheek before it was my cue to go out to the ring.

My theme entrance song and flashing strobe lights started and I walked out of the gorilla position. I spun around and smiled as the fans were reaching out to high five me. I pointed my finger to the two divas in the ring and sprinted to the ring and began attacking Nikki like a lunatic before the referee could ring the bell. The crowd were going crazy excited as kept throwing punches and kicks left and right towards her. April was looking very amused as the ref was trying to pull me off of Nikki. Once the ref was able to pull me away from, he gave me a stern look as to tell me to back off. I rolled my eyes but smirked at Nikki who was looking scared and was huddled next to Brie.

The ref finally signaled the bell but then Lillian Garcia started to announce the three of us.

"_The following contest is a triple threat match and it's for the Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella._" I just rolled my eyes and April yawned in a bored tone as Nikki flaunted her confidence.

_"__The second challenger of the match, from Buffalo, New York, Sabriiina!_" I smiled and I waved my arms to get the crowd to hype up, which they did.

"_And their opponent, from Union City, New Jersey. She is the Divas champion, AJ Lee!_" Lilian announced and then stepped out of the ring as the referee held the Diva's title up in the air before handing it out to another ref outside the ring. He asked us if we were ready which we all said yes, before he rang the bell to start the match.

I started attacking them both, going from April to Nikki, back and forth. I doing this pretty much on the fly since there wasn't really a set move for me for this match. Right now I was focusing on Nikki as April now sees Brie standing on the apron holding the Divas title. April was looking between the brawl that Nikki and I were having and Brie. She was about to come join in but decided to go towards Brie to take the title from her. Unfortunately, April had another thing coming. Brie grabbed April and kissed her, just like April did to Bryan when they were in a romantic storyline a couple years ago.

I had stopped fighting Nikki to see what was going on between April and Brie but that was a mistake. I turned around and Nikki rammed her elbow into my face, knocking me down. She grabbed me and put me on her shoulders to give me the rack attack, before throwing me back down on the ground. I just laid there on the mat as Nikki went after April and did the same thing to her, but she pinned her for the win. The referee signaled the bell to end the match and Nikki's theme song started playing through the speakers.

"_Here's your winner and NEW Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!_" Lilian Garcia announced as Brie entered the ring and gave Nikki the belt and they began celebrating.

I finally "woke up" after receiving the Rack Attack and stood up. Once I regained my composure, I ambushed Nikki and Brie from behind and attacked them ruthlessly. They both started scream and scratch at me, but it wasn't enough to get me off them. However I had at least three referees finally pull me back from the twin sisters as they crawled out the ring and started walking back up the ramp, "frightened". I started motioned to them that this war is not over, which was beginning of my feuding storyline with Nikki.

I had arrived back to my locker room where all the Divas that were here tonight were in. Nattie, Trinity, and Rosa ran up to me and attacked me in a big hug, telling me how great I did, and what not. I laughed and returned the hug. The rest of the Divas pretty much just ignored the four of us, but April walked up to me with a genuine smile.

"Great match Adrienne. I totally wish that it was just us two tonight, because with your skills we would have an amazing fight. You are definitely good in my books. We need to have a match soon." She said and I smiled. I mouthed 'Thank you' to her and gave her a light hug because what she said meant a lot to me.

Once I was left alone in peace after the many hugs and the "great job on your match" compliments, I had taken a shower and changed into another set of clothes that were suitable for a celebration at a bar. Jon and Joe decided to invite a couple of the superstars, including me, to go out for drinks and what not. I wasn't sure who all were coming, but as long I'm hanging with Jon, I'm good.

**Author's Note**

**I finally posted chapter 9. Sorry that it took so long to get this out. I took a mini vacation for Christmas to see my family, friends, and boyfriend and then when I came back home, I was working like a dog. But I'm back and hopefully I can catch up to Royal Rumble. Sorry for the sucky ending, I didn't really know how to end it without prolonging the chapter. Anyways, next chapter will be better and it will be out in a couple of days. As always, leave me some love.**


	10. First Kiss

**Sorry for the long wait, but Chapter 10 is here! Special thanks to nattiebroskette, Seth rollins babe, labinnacslove, and ilovewwe27 for commenting on the last chapter. You all are lovely and I appreciate your comments.**

(Jon POV)

Today was Thanksgiving and I had just woken up to the smell of food being cooked in my kitchen. I knew that it had to be Adrienne that was cooking something. I didn't think she would get up so early to start cooking Thanksgiving dinner, especially when I told her that she didn't have to go all out on dinner. I decided to get out of the bed and take a shower, so I could be ready for the day.

A half hour later, I was showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt, nothing fancy. I was heading down the stairs when my phone was ringing for a video call from Colby. I rolled my eyes because Colby knows that I don't like doing these video calls, but I answered it anyways.

Colby face showed up instantly and then Joe's shortly after. Colby was looking like an excited three year old kid with his child-like smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving boys." Colby greeted.

I rolled my eyes once again, "And you couldn't say that by a regular phone call or better yet, a text?" I said and Joe just chuckled.

"I could, but I know you guys already miss my face." Colby smirked as this time Joe rolled his eyes.

"I rather see a pile of dog shit than your face." I retorted and Joe burst out laughing as Colby just flipped me off.

"Damn that's fucked up." Joe finally spoke and I shrugged nonchalantly, but both men knew I was joking around, so we all laughed about it.

I was now downstairs still talking to the guys and I saw that Adrienne was indeed cooking, but she was making breakfast. I smiled and walked up to her, wrapping my arm around her waist to hug her from behind and resting my chin on the crook of her neck. I pressed my lips to her cheek, making her giggle. She faced me and I immediately brought my lips to hers in a kiss, in which she returned. It's safe to say that I have been flirting with her as of late. Hell I started to grow feelings for her and me admitting that fact is still kind of weird for me, but I'm not fighting it, especially since Adrienne hasn't pushed me away so far.

I kissed her one more time, before I mouthed "Good morning" to her and went to sit down at the kitchen table to continue my conversation with my 'brothers'.

"You're staying home again this year?" Joe asked me and I nodded.

"Yep, but I have Adrienne over, so we're spending the holiday together." I said with a shrug as I watched her cook, smiling.

"No way? I almost don't believe you that she's there. No girl that you take some sort of interest in have stepped one foot in your house." Colby said

"Well believe it, because she's right here in my kitchen now, fellas." I smirked and continued to watch Adrienne.

"Well hey, I'm happy for you man. It's nice to see you two hang out together. I know this is Adrienne's first Thanksgiving spent not being alone, in a while. I know she is eating this up." Joe said and I smiled as I looked up to see Adrienne now fixing our plates to bring over to the table.

"I agree. It's amazing how you two bring out a side in each other that no one has ever seen. Granted many of us don't know anything about Adrienne, but with you. Dude I have never seen you smile so much, especially at a girl. She's definitely a one of a kind girl." Colby

"She is. It's just nice to have someone who understands me. Not saying that you two don't because you guys are my brothers and you know every damn thing there is to me. But with her, she just gets it because she lived a similar life to mine. So it's more of a thing that if you didn't live the life I did or something close, you wouldn't understand why I am the way I am, you know?" I admitted and then saw Adrienne placed a plate in front of me that consisted of French toast, caramelized bananas with whipped cream on top, bacon, and eggs. It definitely looked delicious. I mouthed a thank you to her to which she smiled and replied with a "you're welcome". Soon she sat down on the other side of the table with her plate, facing me.

"I'm gonna get off soon, Adrienne just made a very delicious looking breakfast that is calling my name. But before I go, you two want to say hey to her? I'm sure she would like it." I asked them and they nodded. I handed my phone over to Adrienne who looked at me confused.

"Joe and Colby are on video call and wanted to say hey." I signed to her and she nodded, before picking up the phone.

"Hi guys. Happy Thanksgiving." Adrienne said, using her voice.

"Hey, hey lady." Colby said being super energetic.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, baby girl." Joe replied with a genuine smile. "We heard that you are spending the holiday with our boy, Jon."

I knew that I didn't have to sign for her while she was talking to the guys, because they knew that she could read their lip movements. Of course they had to talk one at a time.

"You heard right boys. I'm at Mr. Jon Good's humble abode." She giggled, "I really enjoy being here with Jon, and not spending another Thanksgiving by myself again. He's letting me cook our dinner tonight."

"That's good to hear sweetheart. We definitely know that Jon boy feels the same. And yeah you are better off cooking than him diing it. Trust me." Colby joked, having Adrienne laugh. I jokingly told him to fuck off, but I chuckled right after, now standing behind Adrienne.

"Well I don't want to keep you held up any longer, besides I have to help cook the big family dinner over here. It was nice talking to you Baby girl." Joe said and then looked at me, giving me a slight nod and a small smirk. "I'll talk to you later man. You two have a nice evening. Same to you Colby." Joe said and then clicked off the video chat.

"I better go too. My fiancé is getting impatient with me. Bye lil Lady. Bye to you Mr. Lunatic Fringe." Colby said and quickly ended the video chat completely before I could reply back with a snarky comment.

"Fuckin' asshole." I muttered, only to have Adrienne laugh before she handed me back my phone. I smiled nonetheless and sat back down in my seat, looking at the delicious looking breakfast that she made. "This looks great. I'm gonna dig in right now if I may."

She nodded and I immediately dug in. I took a bite of my french toast and bananas, and man I was in heaven. I definitely let a few satisfying sounding moans and my eyes rolled back. Damn, I'm in love.

"I hope that face means that my little dish taste as good as it looks." Adrienne asked, giving me that knowing smile.

"It most certainly does. If I could, I would marry this plate of food right now." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

We continued to talk during breakfast, mainly me making stupid remarks and her rolling her eyes, but I can say that this is one the best breakfast I have had. Of course I had some fun and great breakfast time with the guys, but this was different.

Once we had finished eating and cleaned our dishes, Adrienne began cooking dinner for tonight while I stood, leaning my back against the counter, watching her cook. I was going to offer some help, but we both know that I would fuck everything up, so I left that up to her. At least I thought about offering my help. It's the thought that counts, right? I think that's the saying. I watched her preparing the turkey to be put in the oven, and all I could think is how cute she looks. She put the turkey in the oven along with a few other dishes and decided to take a break. She faced me and smiled before walking towards me. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. Adrienne lightly draped her arms around my neck, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her since I could tell she wanted to ask me something.

"I...well...I want to try something, but I'm afraid that it might freak you out." She said as she twidled her fingers that were behind my neck.

"Babe, it takes a lot to freak me out. Whatever you want to try, just grow some balls and-" I said but stopped in mid sentence because Adrienne suddenly crashed her lips against mines for a kiss. I was surprised that she was bold enough to make the first move, but I instantly responded to the kiss.

My hands fell down from her hips down to her ass so I could pull her close until the space between us. Adrienne interwined her fingers with my hair, causing me to moan in pleasure. I gave her ass a light squeeze to make her gasp so her lips could part enough so I could slip my tongue through them.

Adrienne moaned as our tongues fought for dominance, but of course I was stronger. I let my tongue explore every inch of her mouth until we pulled away to catch our breath. I'm not gonna lie, that kiss was incredible especially since she made the first move. I looked down to see Adrienne biting her bottom lip and blushing. I brought my hands up to her cheeks and rubbed my thumbs in circles against her skin, making her look at me.

"So is that what you wanted to try?" I asked.

"Yeah...since you were comfortable with kissing me, I thought it was okay for me to kiss you." She responded and I nodded.

"It's more than okay. I mean, I have been flirting with you lately. So I don't think there's any harm in you wanting to kiss me." I chuckled and poked her cheek as she looked down.

"Was the kiss good?" She asked when she finally looked at me.

"It was fucking incredible. If we didn't stop to breathe, we would be on that couch or in my bed by now, with me attacking your lips." I smirked and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"This is the first time I ever kissed a guy. In fact, you gave me my first kiss when we were at that pool hall on my birthday." She admitted and I was shocked.

"I gave you your first kiss? " I asked as I still couldn't believe that, but it made sense. "Well hot damn. I'm pretty badass." I chuckled and she smiled.

I still held my arms around her waist and brought my lips back to hers. We didn't let this kiss get too heated like the first one, but damn I wanted to so bad. She pulled back a few moments later and mentions that she had to back to making dinner. I let her go, but she leaned up and kissed my cheek before tending to our Thanksgiving dinner for tonight. I watched her cook again, but I kept thinking what would make of us now that we admitted our attraction to each other...more or less. I didn't know what this would do or if it make us more than we are now, but if anything romantic wise come out of this then I would allow it. Adrienne is a special girl that I have to keep in my life, and I'm going to do anything to keep her from walking out of my life and that is a promise

**Author's Note**

**I finally posted chapter 10. I am so sorry that it took me forever to post it. I have been so busy with work now that they gave me more hours and then my fucking laptop decides to shit on me, so now I'm using my tablet to write this chapter until I get my computer fixed. I hope to update soon, but we'll see with how my tablet will cooperate with me**


End file.
